The Skater Boy
by lady esmeralda
Summary: la hija del millonario Fujitaka Kinomoto y un extravagante, apuesto y misterioso skater boy se conocen.. puede nacer el amor de gente tan distinta?.. pueden llegar a ser amigos?.. el le salvó la vida, hai mas cosas entre medio... S&S, romance.. entren i l
1. Chapter 1

The skater boy.

No podía hacer más que mirar su llanto, hasta llegó a reír por seguir llorando por la misma causa, a pesar del tiempo que ah pasado.

Sin poder evitar sentir rabia, se limpió las lágrimas del rostro bruscamente, fue al baño y se dio una ducha caliente, que le relajaba los músculos y lograba hacerla meditar.

Su cabello entre castaño claro y rubio estaba empapado, su rostro claro manchado de sus lágrimas, que seguían cayendo por sus ojos verde esmeralda.

Cuando bajó, su hermano y su padre ya habían salido. Así era mejor, no tenía que ver el rostro de su hermano y su padre… ya que ellos causaron su dolor.

Su dolor, se preguntarán… es el dolor más terrible que un ser humano puede llegar a sentir es el perder a alguien que has llegado a amar.

Ella amó a un hombre, llamado Yukito… su hermano y su padre jamás lo aceptaron. Yukito era su vecino, tenía un año menos que su hermano Touya, que tiene 20. Yukito tenía 19, y Sakura tiene 16.

Ambos se amaban, en secreto, pero cuando Touya descubrió ese amor, y Sakura siempre supo que Touya convenció a Yukito cambiarse de país para que no viera más a Sakura.

Fujitaka, el padre de ambos, apoyó a Touya, alegando que Yukito era muy grande para ella.

Sakura desde ese momento les guarda rencor. De eso deben haber pasado 6 meses, y en 3 meses Sakura estaría de cumpleaños.

Punto de vista de Sakura

Sigo sin entender porqué me hicieron esto… ¿cómo es que no se dan cuenta que yo lo amaba?...

Vamos Sakura, eso no importa ya… quizá ellos tenían razón y él era muy mayor para mi… en todo caso, el tiempo decidirá que pasará con mi corazón.

Tengo que arreglarme, parece que hoy llegaba un nuevo chico al salón… ojala que no sea como los demás babosos.

Fin del punto de vista de Sakura.

Se vio a un chico saltar cuando un despertador sonó, se vistió con el uniforme del colegio nuevo, con los pantalones a mitad del trasero, como es su estilo, una polera apretada sin mangas blanca, se lavó la cara, se hizo un café, saludó a su madre de beso en la mejilla, se comió un pan, se puso la mochila al hombro, y con su skate partió camino al colegio. Él era un skater boy.

Sus cabellos desordenados marrones volaban con el viento, su cuerpo bien moldeado y bien grande por sus músculos hacían que fuera más rápido, y sus ojos miel iban atentos al camino, y cuando llegó paró, y con su skate al brazo comenzó a entrar al instituto.

Sintió que un auto paraba a unos metros a la izquierda suyo, volteó curioso y vio una limusina negra, de ella bajó lo más parecido a un ángel que él hubiera visto.

Una muchacha de cuerpo demasiado bello como para ser humano, su rostro tierno, su mirada entre melancólica, triste y muchas cosas que no supo descifrar. La limusina partió, y la chica iba a empezar a caminar cuando se escuchó a un auto venir a toda velocidad por la calle, ella no pudo hacer más que paralizarse del miedo viendo cómo poco a poco su vida corría peligro.

El chico no lo dudó, botó su mochila y con su skate se lanzó para tratar de salvarla. Al último minuto la abrasó, y ambos atravesaron la calle, cayendo él sobre ella en el pasto.

Sus ojos tan sólo podían mirarla, allí, bajo su peso, con la mirada cerrada del miedo y lágrimas asomándose.

Le tocó la barbilla suavemente, logrando que ella abriera sus ojos

¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó el chico, con una voz que ensordeció a los oídos de la chica. Y es que su voz era tan grave y tan… tenía algo demasiado especial

Sí – susurró… y sus esmeraldas se perdieron en la miel que tenían enfrente. La química que despertó en ellos por el otro era demasiado fuerte, y la situación, demasiado perfecta. Él seguía acariciando su rostro, y sin querer el suyo propio comenzó a bajar… ella no se daba cuenta, y al parecer ni él lo hacía.

¡Sakura!- se escucharon gritos, y luego, muchos pasos rápidos que llegaron al lugar donde ellos estaban. El muchacho rápidamente reaccionó, se quitó de encima y levantó a la muchacha

¿estás bien?- todas le preguntaban rodeándola. Ella sólo asentía, pero su vista se mantenía en la del muchacho, quien no dejaba de verla tampoco

Muchas gracias, le has salvado la vida- le dijo una chica bastante hermosa, de larga cabellera azabache, ojos extrañamente amatistas, y rostro pálido, de cuerpo espléndido al igual que la chica a quien salvó

No es nada, no te preocupes- le sonrió el muchacho, para luego seguir mirando a la joven salvada – y tú… ¿segura que estás bien?-

Sí… muchísimas gracias- le sonrió, con una sonrisa que lo dejo demasiado devastado como para contestar

No las tienes que dar, princesa- sonrió, y se agachó para besar su mano. Logró sonrojarla… la chica de cabello azabache, Tomoyo, se sorprendió al ver cómo Sakura aceptaba el beso, ya que a la mayoría que lo intentaba se lo negaba

Soy… me llamo Kinomoto, Sakura- dijo ella torpemente

Me alegro de conocerte Sakura, me llamo Li, Shaoran- se volteó hacia la otra joven y repitió el acto – igualmente para usted, dama-

Mi nombre es Daidoji, Tomoyo caballero – dijo con una risita

Bueno, si me disculpan, tengo que presentarme ante el director, ya que soy nuevo – levantó su skate con el pie hábilmente, y se fue tan rápido que ambas quedaron sorprendidas. A mitad de camino recogió su mochila andando, y lo vieron andando hacia la secertaría

Seguramente él es el nuevo alumno de nuestro salón – dijo Tomoyo, a lo que Sakura sonrió

Sí… - seguía perdida en el recuerdo de sus ojos… y de la sensación de estar con él.

Ya estaban en sus asientos, iban a comenzar y la profesora pidió silencio

bueno chicos, ya se les había informado que al salón va a entrar un nuevo alumno, quiero que lo conozcan, él viene de China, pasa por favor- se abrió la puerta y el mismo chico con pantalones abajo, cabello despeinado y una mirada fascinante entró. Todas las chicas suspiraron, y los ojos verdes de Sakura se encontraron con los miel de él, y por una vez más quedaron mirándose.

mi apellido es Li, me gustaría que me llamaran por el, espero que nos conozcamos y nos llevemos bien- por como se presentó, Sakura y Tomoyo lo vieron mucho más serio

bueno Li gusto en conocerte, soy la profesora Kaho, siéntate detrás de Kinomoto por favor- iba a señalar, pero vio que Li avanzaba detrás de Sakura, se detenía y le entregaba una rosa blanca que había cortado del jardín, y le regalaba una hermosa sonrisa

estoy feliz de compartir salón contigo, princesa- le susurró al oído, lo que le erizó los bellos de la nuca

veo que ya… se conocen – murmuró la profesora algo sorprendida – bueno clase, presten atención…- así siguió la clase, pero Sakura no podía dejar de pensar en el chico nuevo. Le llamaba la atención sus pantalones abajo, su cabello despeinado, su hermoso trato con ella, todo.

Estaba demasiado extasiado contemplando la cabellera de Sakura, y notó que un papelito caía en sus manos, lo abrió y descubrió una hermosa caligrafía que decía "muchas gracias por salvarme la vida, y por la flor". Sonrió, y con su letra escribió al otro lado del papel "no agradezcas, no fue nada", y se lo lanzó sobre el hombro.

Cuando Sakura lo leyó, se sonrojó y miró sobre su hombro, y ahí se encontró con su sonrisa, y le contestó con lo mismo.

Sonó el timbre, todos corrieron a la salida, y Sakura guardó lentamente sus cosas. Tomoyo la esperaba a su lado

recién es lunes… nos queda toda la semana – dijo Tomoyo sonriendo. Sakura asintió, y ambas salieron al recreo. El nuevo alumno había salido casi de los primeros, por lo que no lo vieron.

Sakura… recibí una carta de Eriol- dijo Tomoyo sonrojada, mirando hacia el piso. Rara vez se podía ver a Tomoyo así

¡que bueno, ¿qué decía?- preguntó interesada, puesto que Eriol es su mejor amigo

Va a venir – Sakura sonrió- por lo que él piensa su madre lo va a dejar venir a

fin de mes para que termine el año acá en Japón- le informó, muy feliz

Me alegro mucho… me hace mucha falta- dijo pensativa

Lo sé amiga… lo sé-

Desde lejos, Li estaba sentado en el piso, enviando mensajes de texto desde su celular.

Se le acercó una chica, a los ojos de Shaoran un poco puta. Con la falda unos 13 dedos sobre la rodilla, camisa casi transparente, pelo café, ojos con lentes de contacto, que los hacían ver azules. Él podía darse cuenta de eso, porque su mirada era muy observadora cuando quería. Se sentó a su lado y trató de entablar conversación

Hola guapo, me llamo Kirashua Konahua, estás en mi salón… gusto conocerte – Shaoran guardó su celular sin mirarla, volteó con ojos duros y mirada seria y dijo

Li, y no puedo decir lo mismo- se levantó y se fue sin decir nada, con su caminar peculiar y sus pantalones abajo. Kirashua lo miró de lejos enojada… pero luego sonrió para si misma

Mejor… me gustan los retos- luego se perdió, pensando en cómo conquistar al famoso chico nuevo.

Shaoran pov.

Al parecer aquí en Japón no son tan guardados… esa chica… Sakura… por dios, que manera de ser hermosa… que mirada… como puede guardar tanto, esconder tanto… se nota que es una chica pura, de sentimientos verdaderos.

Debo conocerla más.

Fin Shaoran pov

Sakura se encontraba caminando por un pasillo con Tomoyo, iban a dar vuelta en una esquina, pero sintió que chocaba con algo muy grande para ella, duro y fuerte.

Estaba cayendo, pero unos brazos la rodearon. Pudo sentir la fuerza en las piernas de quien la sujetaba, y sintió en su pecho un calor demasiado agradable. Abrió los ojos cuando escuchó la risa de Tomoyo, y se encontró de nuevo en brazos del chico nuevo

parece que su destino es abrasarme, princesa – dijo divertido, con una mirada demasiado curiosa hacia ella

¡lo, lo lamento!- dijo avergonzada, y se separó con la mirada hacia abajo

No lo lamente princesa, es todo un placer- sonrió el, riendo junto con Daidoji – bueno, como al parecer mi destino es salvarles, ¿las puedo acompañar, y así me muestran la escuela?- le propuso a ambas

Claro señor Li, sería un placer – accedió Tomoyo, y los tres comenzaron a pasearse por la escuela. Los tres se llevaron muy bien, sobre todo Shaoran y Tomoyo, parecía que se conocían de toda la vida. Sakura y Shaoran eran distintos, ya que al mirarse solían quedarse mirando a los ojos del otro

¡Sakura!- los tres detuvieron sus risas y voltearon hacia la dirección donde alguien gritaba el nombre de la chica

Ahh… ¿qué pasa, Soichiro?- dijo ella cansina. Shaoran puso mala cara cuando vio a un chico rubio de ojos celestes aparecer

Ehh… bueno… quería saber si… emm… disculpa, ¿estás ocupada?- preguntó al ver como Tomoyo y Shaoran lo miraban con mala cara

Sí, está ocupada, discúlpala – dijo Shaoran, tomó de la mano a ambas chicas, y se las llevó, dejando a un Soichiro bastante molesto

¡jajaja, eres genial Li- rió Tomoyo, y juntos la acompañaron.

Así pasó el día, y los tres se hicieron muy amigos.

A la salida, Tomoyo se quedó a canto, y Shaoran y Sakura iban a la salida juntos, él en su skate y ella caminando

¿desde cuando que usas esa cosa?- le preguntó Sakura al ver la habilidad del chico sobre la tabla

Pues… creo que desde los 7 – dijo orgulloso

¡vaya, es bastante – sonrió ella

Sí que lo es…- se quedó viéndola, con esos ojos que la mataban, pero esta vez ella no pudo sostenerle la mirada por la profundidad de esta

Bueno princesa, debo irme ya-

Oh… bueno, supongo que nos vemos mañana- dijo con resignación Sakura

Claro que sí, princesa, adiós – aceleró en el skate, y Sakura lo perdió de vista después de las rejas

Adiós… príncipe-

Llegó a su casa, y estaba su hermano. Si hubiera sido un día normal, ella lo hubiera saludado fríamente, pero ahora estaba tan distraída pensando en el chico nuevo, que lo saludó de beso en la mejilla, sorprendiéndole, pero no le reclamó nada, ya que si ella los volvía a tratar como antes sería feliz otra vez.

Estaba conciente de que lo que él y su padre le hicieron a su pequeña hermana fue horrible… separar a alguien de su amor era lo peor que podían hacer… se arrepentía, pero Sakura nunca escuchó su perdón.

Al mirar en los ojos de la muchacha, pudo darse cuenta que algo había pasado… pero guardó su curiosidad, y trató de olvidar el tema.

Luego de despedirse de su nueva princesa, se fue directo a casa en su skate, pero se detuvo en una plaza que tenía un pingüino gigante, que al parecer era un tobogán.

Cambió el rumbo de su skate, y comenzó a andar por la plaza.

Se detuvo y se sentó en un árbol que estaba un poco doblado, y una rama estaba a 50 cm del suelo.

Comenzó a pensar en lo ocurrido aquel día… comenzó a recordar, y sorprendiéndose estaba sonriendo… aquella chica le hizo sonreír… ¡vaya, alguien tenía que grabar eso.

Se puso serio al recordar que esta tarde tenía que hablar con su madre… se llevó las manos a la cabeza para tratar de pensar un poco…

no volveré a China… ese hombre no tiene poder sobre mi… y aunque mi madre esté de acuerdo con él, no pienso volver – en su mirada una decisión se forjaba, se endureció su rostro

¡Li!- escuchó una voz hermosa que le llamaba desde el inicio de la plaza, miró y allí se encontraba…

Estaba cocinando unas cosas para comer, y para darle a su gato Kero, cuando en su gran casa (Sakura era hija del millonario Fujitaka) sonó el timbre.

Jaime, su mayordomo, fue a ver quien era, regresando junto a Sakura luego

señorita, la busca un joven afuera, ¿lo dejo pasar?- dijo Jaime

muchas gracias Jaime… emm, ¿no dijo su nombre?- preguntó, y sin saber porqué tenía la esperanza de que fuera Li

no señorita, pero es rubio de ojos celestes, parece americano- le informó

ah…- dijo desilusionada- no te preocupes Jaime, es Soichiro, voy a ver que quiere-

como usted diga, señorita-

Sakura comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, mientras pensaba..

"que tonta… ni siquiera sabe donde vives… ¿cómo podría ser él?...

Un momento, ¿porqué quiero que sea él, no… debe ser una ilusión"

hola Soichiro- dijo sin ánimo

¡hola Sakura!... bueno, vine a tu casa porque hoy en la escuela no pudimos hablar- dijo con más ánimo del que Sakura pensaba que alguien podía tener - ¿puedo pasar?-

Disculpa, estoy… ocupada- maldecía no saber mentir, pero no quería tenerlo en casa

¿sí?...- dudó que fuera verdad, pero de pronto Sakura corrió a la reja gritando de felicidad

¡eriooooool!- gritaba, de un auto negro se bajó un chico muy apuesto, de ojos azules hermosos cubiertos tras unos lentes finos, cabello entre negro y reflejos azules, ni desordenado ni ordenado, y un cuerpo muy lindo

Sakura- sonrió él, y se abrasaron

¡te eh extrañado tanto!- ambos rieron, comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa y Sakura al ver a Soichiro dijo

Estoy ocupada, lo siento, nos vemos mañana- y este se fue triste

¿aún te persigue ese chico?- rió Eriol luego de que el chico no se viera por la calle

Si- dijo Sakura malhumorada. Entraron y se sentaron mientras Jaime les traía café y algo de comer

Que bueno que estás de regreso – sonrió Sakura, siendo abrasada por él

No sabes cuanto te eh extrañado, gatita- así le decía él, ya que cada vez que se veían ella se ponía como una gatita abrasada a él

Y dime… ¿hasta cuando te quedas?-

Es seguro que paso el año aquí en Japón, pero no sé mas allá de eso-

Aún así, ¡es grandioso!- celebró ella. Hablaron mucho rato, y luego de terminar de comer y beber café

¿qué te parece si vamos a nuestro antiguo refugio, el parque pingüino?- ofreció él

¡claro!- y así partieron hacia el parque pingüino.

hola Daidoji, ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó Li al ver a Tomoyo llegar al parque

recuerda que hoy tenía clases de canto, y hace un tiempo acaban de terminar… mi casa queda en esta dirección, así que tenía que pasar por aquí – sonrió ella

ah…- él seguía distraído por sus pensamientos sobre su madre, y Tomoyo lo notó

disculpa Li… ¿pasa algo?- Shaoran volteó y la miro a los ojos, y vio la verdadera preocupación… agradeció eso, y decidió confiar en ella… necesitaba desahogarse

si Tomoyo… si pasa…- dijo triste… suspiró, Tomoyo tomó su mano, haciéndole entender que podía confiar en ella- lo que pasa es que… bueno, como te enteraste hoy, soy de China… llegué hace un mes mas o menos, allá en China provengo de uno de los clanes más ricos, de hecho mi familia es millonaria… mi padre murió el año pasado en un accidente de autos- su voz se agravó al decir esto, y Tomoyo apretó su mano- mis padres ya estaban separados, y mi madre tiene un novio… un hombre que por el hecho de estar mi padre muerto, se cree el mío… mi madre, al separarse de mi padre, fue exiliada del clan, como se hace siempre que pasa algo así… pero como mi padre murió, y él era el único Li aparte de mi y mis hermanas, yo tendría que hacerme cargo de los negocios de la familia, pero como sólo tengo 17 años no puedo… mi madre tomó ese lugar, pero su novio se lo está apropiando… como odio a ese imbécil… lo único que quiere es el dinero de mi familia – hablaba con asco al referirse a esa persona, y Tomoyo lo entendía demasiado bien

¿y qué está pasando ahora, dónde esta ese tipo?-

Está en China, supongo que planeando cosas para robar dinero de nuestro banco-

Entonces, ¿no tiene la clave?-

No… yo soy el único que la sabe, mi padre sólo me la confió a mi-

Ahh ya veo… que suerte- se alegró ella

Vaya que si- una sonrisa escapó de su rostro, para luego desaparecer- lo malo es que ahora él quiere que vuelva a China… seguramente va a tratar de hacerme pensar que es un hombre bueno para que le de la clave…-

¿tu madre quiere que vayas?- preguntó preocupada

No lo sé, hoy íbamos a hablar del tema a penas y llegara a casa- contestó pensativo

Ya veo…- respetó su silencio

Gracias por todo Tomoyo… emm supongo q basta decir que no le comentes el tema a nadie-

Claro que no Shaoran, muchas gracias por confiar en mi y no te preocupes- ambos se abrasaron y comenzaron a hablar de temas mas alegres, y cuando Tomoyo se tuvo que ir, Shaoran fue a su casa.

**Fin del primer capítulo.**

**Tengo todos los capítulos casi terminados, así que voy a estar actualizando.**

**Dejen sus reviews plz, solo comentarios APORTIVOS y de felicitaciones, cosas mal intencionadas no son bien recibidas gracias.**

**Si tienen alguna queja, dejen su mail, yo los agrego y conversamos, si?**

**Gracias, adióz!**

**Lady esmeralda.**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo anterior:

Gracias por todo Tomoyo… emm supongo q basta decir que no le comentes el tema a nadie-

2º capítulo: Besos

Claro que no Shaoran, muchas gracias por confiar en mi y no te preocupes- ambos se abrasaron y comenzaron a hablar de temas mas alegres, y cuando Tomoyo se tuvo que ir, Shaoran fue a su casa.

Su skater iba veloz, sus pensamientos con el aire se refrescaban a medida que avanzaba, y cada vez tenía más claro sus argumentos.

Abrió la puerta de su casa, su madre lo esperaba junto al sillón, y comprendió que debía sentarse para hablar

hijo… debemos hablar- Shaoran asintió, se sentó, y comenzó a escuchar – bueno… como tu sabes, Richard quiere llevarte a China para que comiences a participar en los negocios de la empresa…- Shaoran iba a protestar, pero Ieran lo paró con la mano, y con ojos de sentimientos profundos dijo – yo no quiero que tu te vayas, hijo-

…- se le quedó muda la boca…- ¿madre?-

Si hijo, lo que oíste… yo no quiero que vayas a China… luego quizá te de mis motivos, ¿si?-

Esta bien madre, como quieras- sonreía como nunca, la abrasó, y luego tuvo que ir a comprar al negocio al lado del parque pingüino cosas para la cena.

Habían estado conversando en el parque pingüino mucho tiempo, pero Eriol tenía que irse. No le dijo donde iría, pero Sakura lo suponía muy bien.

ojala todo resulte entre Tomoyo y Eriol… creo que hacen una pareja perfecta- se había quedado en el parque Pingüino para pensar un poco, para despejarse la mente y para relajarse no viendo el rostro de su padre y su hermano.

¿qué hace aquí una princesa?- escuchó que alguien susurraba en su oído mientras tapaba sus ojos. Le gustó la sensación, la voz grave, ya sabía quien era… se dio una vuelta suave, sin destapar sus ojos de las manos de aquella persona, y de a poco su vista fue volviendo

Hola…- susurró, al quedar prendida de su mirada

Gusto encontrármela aquí, Kinomoto- susurró Shaoran

Puedes… puedes llamarme Sakura, Li- dijo tímidamente la chiquilla

Entonces, princesa Sakura, usted puede llamarme Shaoran- ambos rieron un poco y comenzaron su conversa. Estuvieron mucho tiempo así, hasta que de pronto oyen pequeñas gotitas caer sobre ellos

Oh… creo, mi princesa, que ah comenzado la lluvia- dijo divertido, mirándola

¡me encanta cuando llueve!- susurró ella emocionada, mientras bailaba bajo la lluvia… Shaoran la observaba extasiado, se fue acercando poco a poco… de pronto ella se detuvo, sus ojos revivieron recuerdos al parecer dolorosos, y su mirada se fundió en una tristeza que Shaoran pensaba que se podía hasta tocar

Deja que la lluvia borre rastros de tu llanto… y cuando el sol salga por la mañana, déjalo calentar tu alma para no sufrir mas…- le susurró mientras la abrasaba. Sakura se aferró a él, y mediante sus palabras resonaban nuevamente en sus oídos ella lloraba… lloraba y sentía que se ahogaba en llanto… sentía que la lluvia, como Shaoran dijo, estaba limpiando su alma… poco a poco se fue calmando… levantó su rostro, Shaoran con una pequeña sonrisa le limpio el rostro, y con la lluvia que caía borró todo rastro de lágrimas…

¿cómo… lo haces?- preguntó ella… mientras lo miraba sin poder prestar atención al frío que crecía en ella

¿hacer qué, princesa?- le acariciaba el rostro, sus ojos la envolvieron en dulzura, y sus caricias hacían que su cuerpo se aliviara del frío

Hacer que… olvide todo… hacer que tus ojos… me llenen de curiosidad por saber qué escondes ahí…- hablaba como si no fuera ella, hablaba como si pensara que lo estaba pensando, hablaba como si no supiera que se lo está diciendo… hablaba como enamorada.

Princesa… eres tan bella y tus sentimientos tan puros… sólo tienes que saber que hago todo lo que hago… porque tus ojos me dan la misma curiosidad, mi princesa… tu presencia me da la misma satisfacción…- mientras hablaba, su rostro se acercaba al de ella, y mientras ella lo escuchaba sus ojos lo miraban… sus mejillas se sonrosaron al darse cuenta de la verdadera cercanía de ambos… sintió una pequeña descarga demasiado agradable en su cuerpo cuando sus labios se rozaron levemente… ella los separó un poco para tratar de ver si eso era real o sólo un sueño… cada vez estaban más cerca… cuando sonó una bocina

¡Shaoran, ¿dónde estás?- era la voz de su madre. Shaoran se separó de Sakura, y la subió al skate junto con él

Prepárate princesa, te invito a cenar a mi casa- sonrió, y comenzó a andar. Sakura gritó del susto, pero en alguna parte de su corazón… estaba completamente segura de que él no la dejaría caer, nunca.

Después de dejar a Sakura en el parque, su rumbo estaba fijo en su mente.

Caminaba apreciando el paisaje por donde iba… hasta que se puso a llover.

Le gustaba la lluvia, pero el problema era que el ramo de flores que llevaba en la mano se estaba arruinando con ella.

Sonrió y comenzó a correr.

Estaba secando su cabello, y su bata de dormir púrpura estaba ondeando mientras ella caminaba por su enorme habitación.

Al igual que Sakura, su familia era millonaria.

Tomoyo había estado cantando mientras llovía afuera… le encantaba hacer eso.

Cantaba, giraba mirando el cielo, y con toda la hermosa potencia de su voz retaba a la lluvia a un duelo de hermosura.

Sonó el timbre… mala suerte, la servidumbre estaba de día libre por su propia petición… fue así a ver quién estaba afuera, vio por la ventana, gritó y corrió hacia fuera

¡eriooooooooooooool!- saltó a sus brazos, él la recibió igual, y ambos comenzaron a girar gritando de emoción

Mi Tomoyo…- le susurró él al oído a la chica, haciéndola sonrojar, abrasándola como si al segundo siguiente la fuera a perder…

Entraron en la casa, ambos estaban emocionadísimos… se sentaron en el sillón, cocinaron pastel de chocolate juntos, i al final estaban ambos en el sillón, acostados

creo que jamás había comido tanto- murmuró Eriol, sobándose la barriga

¡jajaja!... demonios, yo tampoco- ambos rieron, y de pronto Eriol se pone encima de Tomoyo, la mira a los ojos… las mejillas de ella se encienden… sus miradas decían tanto, sus manos gritaban querer acariciarse, sus labios querer rozarse hasta morir… Eriol se iba acercando…

Te eh extrañado tanto Tomy… ¡extrañaba hacerte cosquillas!- comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, y Tomoyo se revolcaba de la risa, y juntos se cayeron del sillón, causando más risas… solo que la risa les impidió ver que sus rostros estaban más cerca que antes… esta vez… Tomoyo tenía las manos en el pecho de él… él estaba totalmente recostado sobre ella… esta vez, los ojos de él se perdieron en los sentimientos que Tomoyo luchaba día a día por esconder… pero, ¿dónde está la observadora Tomoyo?... que no se ah dado cuenta que la mirada de Eriol también esconde algo para ella…

Eriol… yo…- susurraba ella… su aliento fresco y tentativo llenaba los pulmones del chico, con un dedo el frenó la frase que con tanto valor ella había armado.. sus ojos fijaron rumbo los labios de Tomoyo…

Señorita Tomoyo, su madre al teléfono- se escuchó el llamado de alguien por la cocina. Eriol se levantó enseguida, se dio vuelta, y Tomoyo fue a contestar.

"qué cosas me provoca esta niña?... desde cuando siento todo esto?... ¿¡qué estaba a punto de hacer?"- sus pensamientos lo perturbaban, pero quería encontrar una respuesta… una que sus ojos gritaban, pero sus oídos eran sordos para la verdad aún.

Eriol, le avisé a mi mamá que estás aquí, ¿quieres quedarte a comer…?- volvió a la sala, pero él ya no estaba. Desilusionada pensó – "demonios… tiene que ser Eriol"- con una sonrisa, fue a cambiarse.

Estaban en la cocina preparando la cena, la madre de Shaoran había tenido que irse al trabajo, ya que una paciente estaba teniendo su bebé. Su madre era ginecóloga, y así se quedaron solos cocinando.

Estaban riendo, jugando, hablando, haciendo mil cosas que en la panza de ambos significaba algo extraño, aparte del hambre.

¿estás seguro que esto va a terminarse pronto?- preguntaba Sakura mirando el horno, tenía las mejillas rojas de tanto reír, y su rostro tenía una expresión tierna

Francamente no lo sé… jeje… pero cuando mi madre lo cocina queda muy bien- le sonrió él, y Sakura se prendió de su sonrisa… tantas emociones que provocaba solo una persona en ella… era casi imposible admitir toda la química que despertaba en ellos al estar juntos…

¿a qué… sabe?- sus palabras se arrastraban en sus labios, y sus ojos se paseaban por los labios el chico, imaginándose a sí misma y a él en un beso… sus pensamientos la sonrojaron y sorprendieron, por lo que subió su mirada para buscar respuestas en los océanos miel del chico… pero al igual que ella, estaba hundido en el mar esmeralda ante él, al igual que ella buscando respuestas… como unos imanes, sus cuerpos comenzaron a apegarse, ella puso sus manos en el pecho de él, le respiró en el cuello por la diferencia de estatura…

Sabe… como si hubieras mezclado dos mundos distintos… como si toda la felicidad del mundo se fundiera en una sola cosa… como si las estrellas bailaran para ti… como si realmente la tristeza no existiera en el mundo…- mientras susurraba frases bellas, sus labios iban directo a los de la chica… esta vez, no habría interrupción…

Sus inexpertos labios temblaban de emoción en los finos labios del chico… su beso era inocente, su beso era cariñoso, su beso ocultaba amor.

Los brazos de la chica se fueron tras el cuello de él, para una posición más cómoda, y los brazos de él le rodearon la cintura.

Ya podía llamarse un beso… donde, sin saber muy bien qué, expresaban un curioso sentimiento.

Estaba acostada, con los audífonos puestos, ojos cerrados, concentrada en la canción… de pronto, se abre la puerta… la puerta de un celeste claro no alertó a la dueña de la habitación, ya que se encontraba en su música… las murallas de un lila claro fueron oscurecidas al ser apagada la luz, y cuando Tomoyo abrió los ojos no veía nada por la oscuridad… iba a gritar, pero algo se interpuso en el camino de su grito.

La estaban besando.

No sabía cómo… no sabía porque… pero sabía que esos labios eran lo más dulce que había probado.

Unas manos que ya tenía sensación de conocer acariciaron su rostro al separarse para respirar… un aliento conocido se estrelló contra su rostro… y, esperanzada y asustada, con sus manos temblorosas repasó el rostro de su 'atacante' con los dedos… descubrió unos limpios lentes en los ojos, un cabello ni muy desordenado ni ordenado… y una voz comprobó su sorpresa

Lo siento, mi pequeña… me fui sin despedir- una pequeña risita se escapó de sus labios… Tomoyo estaba tan impresionada que no podía decir nada

¿E… Eriol?- susurró, con las ganas de probar sus labios nuevamente

Es mejor que lo dejemos en sorpresa, ¿no te parece?- la voz era la de Eriol, sus caricias, sus manos, y la misma forma de besar… era de Eriol. Esta vez… Tomoyo tomó el rostro de aquella persona, lo acercó al de ella y lo besó… un beso apasionado, un beso que demostraba sentimientos como amor, cariño, rabia… y algunas cosas mas

Disculpa… no debí hacer esto- iba a retirarse de encima de la muchacha, pero ella misma le detuvo

¿algún día me lo confesaras de cara, Eriol?- su voz juguetona le extrañó hasta a ella misma

No lo sé… por cierto, ¿quién es Eriol?- también notó la voz juguetona de él al hablarle… y su forma de besar- adiós, mi pequeña- así, escuchó como su puerta se cerraba… corrió, prendió la luz, y corrió a la salida… pero lo que la ventana mostraba no eran más que gotitas del cielo que caían junto al romance del día

Eriol…- suspiró su nombre, y al fin fue a acostarse.

Su beso estaba tomando una fuerza interna… primero era demasiado tierno… con demasiadas ganas de demostrar cariño… un cariño que ninguno de los dos quería aceptar, sólo por el hecho de haberse conocido el mismo día.

En un momento, más que ternura era pasión, y de la pasión pasaba al cariño…

Se separaron, sus esmeraldas se fijaron en los ojos miel de él, y juntos se dieron cuenta que algo estaba pasando… algo que simplemente ni sus mentes ni cuerpos podían tratar de evitar.

A cada contacto, a cada rose, sus cuerpos se tensaban, y su mente se distraía.

Sakura se separó de él… comenzó a retroceder torpemente tocando sus labios

debe… estar listo ya- dijo rápidamente, sacando la comida del horno

sí, sirvamos- asintió él… demasiado confundido.

Los 10 minutos que pasaron actuaron como si nada hubiera pasado, aunque no se trataban con esa libertad con la que actuaron antes del beso.

Para ambos era una tortura… cada vez que se rozaban, Sakura se mordía los labios y Shaoran miraba el suelo… no soportaban los constantes escalofríos que les ocurrían cuando se tocaban… o simplemente sus miradas.

no te preocupes, yo llevo los platos a la mesa- dijo cuando Sakura quiso cargarlos, pero Shaoran se le acercó, para sorpresa de ambos, demasiado… sus cuerpos quedaron juntos otra vez… Sakura pensó que ya no podían retrasar otro beso… cuando pensó que se había equivocado cuando Shaoran tomó los platos y se estaba alejando de ella… Shaoran lanzó los platos lejos, agarró a Sakura y comenzó a besarla de una forma que a Sakura le temblaban las piernas. Ella respondió el beso de igual forma… hasta que se separaron

¿qué estamos haciendo?-

No lo se princesa… juro que no lo sé- luego de eso ninguno de los dos negó los siguientes besos…

**Perdónenme el capítulo corto, pero no tengo tiempo.**

**Muchas gracias x los reviews!**

kizoku-pudgie: gracias x tu review, no te preocupes actualizare pronto. )

Asumi Tokugawa: gracias x tu review, jaja grax x tus comentarios.. nos vemos! )

Violet: grax x tu review, jaja gusto en conocerte P, nos vemos x ahí, q te haya gustado el cap, adioz!

Basileia Daudojiu: grax x tu review, jaja ojala se te hayan respuesto hartas preguntas… nos vemos, cuidate!

Akishao: grx x tu review, i tus comentarios… intentare actualizar rapido, nos vemos!

Lady Esmeralda.


	3. 3º Conociéndote un poco

Capítulo anterior:

-¿qué estamos haciendo?-

-No lo se princesa… juro que no lo sé- luego de eso ninguno de los dos negó los siguientes besos…

3º capítulo: Conociéndote un poco.

Un teléfono sonaba constantemente… dos jóvenes durmiendo en un sillón… de pronto, un alboroto cuando uno de ellos se levanta a contestar

-diga, habla Li-

-disculpe, soy Kinomoto Fujitaka- Shaoran miró a la durmiente Sakura

-sí señor Kinomoto, ¿se le ofrece algo?-

-sí… disculpe, recibí un mensaje de texto del celular de mi hija, diciendo que estaría en su casa… ¿está todo bien?-

-sí señor, no hay problema alguno, su hija se encuentra aquí conmigo-

-ah bueno, mucho gusto señor Li, tengo prisa… adiós- y cortó.

-A… adiós- dijo algo extrañado mirando el teléfono… lo dejó ahí y miró la hora… las 9.45 p.m.… miró a Sakura y la veía tan tierna… recordó los sucesos antes de quedarse dormido junto a ella en el sofá… muchos, muchos besos… palabras bonitas… y se quedaron dormidos.

Shaoran se puso a pensar… y se dio cuenta que hace tanto tiempo que su mirada no era de verdadero cariño hacia alguien… hace tanto tiempo que no se le derretía el alma de ternura al ver a una persona… una persona especial… y hace tanto tiempo que no tenía una.

- ¿algún día me lo confesaras de cara, Eriol?- su voz juguetona le extrañó hasta a ella misma

- No lo sé… por cierto, ¿quién es Eriol?- también notó la voz juguetona de él al hablarle… y su forma de besar- adiós, mi pequeña- así, escuchó como su puerta se cerraba… corrió, prendió la luz, y corrió a la salida… pero lo que la ventana mostraba no eran más que gotitas del cielo que caían junto al romance del día

- Eriol…- suspiró su nombre, y al fin fue a acostarse.

Pero… ¿cómo dormir habiendo sufrido tal "ataque" antes de dormir?...

Tomoyo se dio mil vueltas, tratando de dormir… pero se tocaba los labios… suspiraba y volvía a tocarlos… que sensación mas llena de misterios le había dado Eriol al besarla… si es que era Eriol… pero, tenía que ser él… era casi el único que conocía la entrada por la parte derecha de la casa… sí, tenía que ser él… y ella quería que fuera él.

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios… una sonrisa entre melancólica y aventurera… ¿desde cuando sentía algo especial por su apuesto amigo?... no lo sabía muy bien, pero ahora algo pasaba… unos besos como esos eran imposibles de ignorar… ¿y cómo hacerlo, si habían sido los mejores besos de su vida?... no sabía si iba a hablar con Eriol al respecto… pero eso ya lo vería mañana. Se dio la última vuelta… y se rindió a soñar con él.

Llegó al departamento que estaba arrendando, empapado por andar bajo la lluvia luego de ir a la casa de Tomoyo… una sonrisa inundaba su rostro…

-demonios Tomoyo, que agradable son tus labios…- susurró al vacío… se sacó la ropa y se acostó… decidido a soñar con ella- ¿qué irá a pasar con nosotros después de esto?...- y así se durmió.

Estaba admirándola dormir sobre su sillón, cuando llegó su madre silenciosamente

-¿cómo te fue?- le preguntó el

-Bien, gracias…- susurró… miró a Sakura y sonrió- espero que con ella no tengas problemas- le guiñó un ojo, y Shaoran quedó impresionado

-¿a qué te refie…?- pero su madre le interrumpió

-Cárgala al auto, ¿sí, la llevaré a su casa- sonrió. Shaoran hizo caso, y con sus fuertes brazos la cargó… cuando llegó al auto la acostó en la parte de atrás… y cuando su madre entró para coger algo, Shaoran le susurró a una somnolienta Sakura que estaba despertando

-Todo esto fue un sueño princesa… un hermoso sueño- y se fue dentro de la casa, sin que Sakura lo viera

-¿dónde… estoy?- preguntó Sakura al levantarse. Ieran entró en el auto y le sonrió

-Hola Sakura… ajaja te preguntarás qué haces en el auto de tu nuevo compañero Li… pero bueno, a veces los secretos quedan mejor, ¿no?- también le guiñó un ojo… Sakura no entendió, pero no insistió en saber. Conversaron mucho en el viaje, y la madre de Shaoran le terminó teniendo aprecio, al igual que Sakura a ella

-Bueno… ahí esta mi casa- Sakura señaló una mansión enorme sobre unas colinas… hermosa sin duda

-Que linda casa Sakura, ¿quieres que te deje en la puerta?- ofreció Ieran, llegando al portón

-No, muchas gracias, es muy amable señora Ieran-

-No te preocupes Sakura, nos vemos, adiós- ambas se despidieron y Sakura entró en la mansión… con la mente echa revueltos. Recordaba besos, palabras bellas, abrazos… sus mejillas se coloreaban cuando trataba de recordar todo eso… algo le decía que había sido un sueño… pero algo le decía que había sido todo real. Era muy confuso todo. Ni su padre ni su hermano estaban, así que fue directo a su cuarto para dormir.

Y se durmió tratando de saber… si todo había sido un hermoso sueño…

El día amanecía… 4 personitas que tuvieron una noche algo sorpresiva despertaron tarde para la escuela… rápido, todos se vistieron, desayunaron, y rajaron al colegio.

Una se iba en auto, la otra en auto también, uno caminando y otro en skate.

Al auto de una de las chicas se le pinchó una rueda, por lo que la chica con cabello azabache comenzó a correr hacia la escuela.

La otra chica miraba con sus ojos esmeraldas llenos de rabia mientras estaba atrapada en el taco que habían pillado. Se puso sus patines y salió andando muy veloz.

-¡demonios, demonios, demonios!- susurraba la chica en patines, y en una vuelta chocó contra alguien que iba corriendo

-¡ahhhhh!- gritaron ambos en el suelo

-¡cuidado!- gritó un tercero que venía detrás de ellos, en skate, y salto sobre ellos… pero adelante una chica se cruzó corriendo

-¡ahhhh!- gritaron los otros dos, que cayeron, y se vieron a los 4 en el suelo.

Todos estaban adoloridos y se fueron levantando de uno en uno… cuando miraron sus caras se quedaron sorprendidos todos

-¿qué haces aquí?- preguntaron Shaoran, Sakura, Tomoyo y Eriol al verse. Los 4 rieron, hasta que sonó un timbre cercano, y las puertas del colegio se cerraron

- demonios, nos quedamos afuera- susurró Eriol

- ¿ustedes también se despertaron tarde?- dijo Sakura, sonrosada al cruzar miradas con Shaoran

- sí…- susurraron los 4, con miradas al piso

- ehhh… Shaoran, él es Eriol, un amigo muy especial para ambas- presentó Sakura

- mucho gusto, me llamo Li Shaoran- le dio la mano

- el gusto es mío Li, mi nombre es Eriol Hiragisawa- le dio la mano también.

Se veía a 4 chicos en un parque, descansando a la sombra de un árbol al lado de un mini lago, ambas chicas comiendo helado, y los dos chicos comentando cosas que tenían en común

-¿es realmente cómodo andar con los pantalones así, Li?- preguntaba Eriol

- pues sí, es bastante cómodo- respondía él

- ¿qué pasó entre tú y Li ayer, Sakura?- preguntaba Tomoyo, al ver como Sakura no dejaba de mirar al chico

- ehh… nos… nos…- no podía seguir, el rostro se le pintaba de rojo

- ¿se besaron?- sus ojos irradiaban un brillo algo extraño, una emoción ajena, pero normal en ella

- ehhh… pues… sí- admitió ella tímidamente mientras miraba el suelo, tratando de disimular su sonrojo.

- vaya- de alguna forma, Tomoyo no se lo esperaba

- pues… debo decir que yo… que yo- por primera vez Sakura veía sonrojo en las mejillas de su amiga Tomoyo

- ¿qué pasó, Tomoyo?-

- pues… alguien, ayer… mientras trataba de dormir… entró a mi habitación y… y nos besamos- sonaba tan ridículo que hasta a la misma Tomoyo se le hizo extraño

- ¿y… lo besaste?- preguntó Sakura, demasiado extrañada

- sí… es que… tengo la sensación de que sé quién era…- susurró esto mirando a Eriol… y a Sakura una sonrisa se le formó en el rostro. No quiso hablar más del tema, por lo que se recostó sobre el pasto… y recuerdos afloraron en su mente…

**Flash back**

_Risas… corría feliz, escapando de su querido Yukito…se encontraban otra vez jugando en aquel parque que significaba el recuerdo de su primer beso…jugaban juntos, hasta que él la atrapó en sus brazos y juntos cayeron al suelo…_

_Él era alto, muy apuesto, de facciones preciosas… era casi inhumana su belleza… de cuerpo flaco, pelo gris, ojos avellanas…_

_Ella decía estar enamorada de él… y él decía amarla a ella…todo era hermoso…todo era sin problemas…pero todo era en secreto._

_Sólo su mejor amiga Tomoyo lo sabía…nadie iba a permitir que un chico de 20 estuviera con una de apenas 16 años…pero era amor, al parecer nadie entendía eso…o simplemente, ¿todos sabían que no era amor?...¿quién realmente sabía que era amor?..._

_Para Sakura, nadie lo sabía… solo ella y Yukito._

_De pronto…ambos en el suelo…él se acercaba lentamente al beso…pero ella se apuró y subió el rostro, haciendo que ambos sonrieran en el beso…pero de pronto…_

_¿¡qué demonios están haciendo?- la voz de su hermano…la sensación que Sakura sintió fue que de pronto, un día hermoso, era la peor pesadilla que había experimentado…_

_Touya…nosotros solo…-intentó justificarse su amigo Yukito_

_¡yo confiaba en ti, maldito cerdo!- le gritó Touya, pateando a Yukito en el estómago haciéndolo salir de encima de Sakura, logrando que la chica se escandalizara_

_¡qué estás haciendo hermano!- corrió a ver a Yukito, pero su hermano la cogió del brazo y lo impidió_

_No, ¿¡qué estás haciendo tú con él?- Sakura lo miró y se soltó_

_¡hago lo que tú haces con todas las mujeres que se te crucen por delante!- le gritó la verdad, sin poder contenerse, por lo que el muchacho sintió odio crecer en sus ojos_

_No vuelvas a decir eso Sakura…- Sakura sintió un escalofrío, pero no frenó sus sentimientos, que fluían en palabras_

_¡yo lo amo hermano, ¡y él me ama también, ¿cómo es que no puedes entender eso?- susurró con lágrimas a punto de nacer…_

_¡tú no puedes amarlo, ¿no te das cuenta las diferencias que existen entre ambos?- dijo, refiriéndose a la clase social, y seguramente a la edad también, ya que los Kinomoto eran millonarios, y Yukito un simple joven que necesitaba generalmente trabajar mucho para poder vivir algo parecido a cómodamente_

_¡a mi no me importa eso hermano, y tú lo sabes bien!- gritaba ella, agitándose_

_¡pero a mí y a nuestro padre sí nos importa, ¿tu crees que queremos que tengas una vida incómoda por permitirte un "amor" como él?- le preguntó, haciendo notar un sarcasmo en la palabra 'amor'_

_¡mi vida sería feliz si la tuviera con él!- seguían los gritos, seguían las palabras ofensivas…hasta que Yukito se levantó, se acercó a Sakura para tratar de calmar las cosas…pero cuando se acercaba a ella los ojos negros de Touya se encendieron en rabia, se lanzó hacia él y le plantó su puño en la mejilla…Touya era tan fuerte en comparación a Yukito, que este cayó al suelo sangrando la boca…al parecer al caer se había golpeado la cabeza, y quedó inconciente_

_¡eres un imbécil!- gritaba una y otra vez Sakura, llorando sobre Yukito_

_Yo…- Touya no sabía porqué había echo eso…miró su mano sorprendido tratando de volver el tiempo y no haberle pegado así a su amigo…después de todo…Touya había luchado muchos años contra su padre por lo mismo… porque le permitiera un amor que "no le convenía"… y ahora él estaba haciendo lo mismo…se dio asco el mismo…y salio corriendo lejos de allí, mientras Sakura llamaba a una ambulancia… y así comenzó la terrible batalla en su familia para que cortara todo con Yukito. Y así Yukito se fue a vivir a otro país… y así amargó esa época de su vida_

**Fin del flash back**

Se sobresaltó al salir de aquellos dolorosos recuerdos, intentando escapar de aquel pasado que la obligaba a ser un poco más dolida con la vida…

La voz de Shaoran la llamó a prestar atención, y vio en los ojos del chico verdadera preocupación.

¿pasa algo Sakura?- preguntó Shaoran, pues Eriol y Tomoyo lo tenían más que claro

Si… creo, creo que tengo que irme, luego los veo- se levantó con lágrimas juntándose en sus ojos, Shaoran iba a preguntar algo para detenerla, pero con una mano Eriol le indicó que era mala idea

¿porqué se fue así?- quiso saber el chico… Tomoyo y Eriol se miraron nerviosos a los ojos, intentando encontrar la respuesta a la pregunta de que si era buena idea contarle la experiencia de Sakura al chico del skate

Pues… verás Shaoran, como cada una de las personas, Sakura tiene una historia que le caracteriza… y digamos que su historia no es muy feliz- terminó Tomoyo… Shaoran se puso serio, su historia tampoco era de lo mejor, por lo que quería oír el resto

¿qué le paso a Sakura?- en su mirada se notaba una preocupación de la que, anteriormente, Eriol dudaba. Por lo que le asintió a Tomoyo, y comenzó con la historia ajena

Bueno… Sakura era tan solo una chica de 15 años, ella siempre fue alegre, tímida, y demasiado agradable para todos. En esos tiempos yo estaba aquí, en Japón, y cursaba con Tomoyo y Sakura el mismo nivel. Un día, Sakura tuvo que quedarse más tarde para una práctica de atletismo, pero ni yo ni Tomoyo pudimos acompañarla. Cuando se fue a su casa estaba lloviendo, el día estaba oscuro y ella estaba sola…- a Shaoran una punzada de un sentimiento extraño comenzó a crecerle en el pecho sin saber por qué, sólo sabía que esa chica tenía algo extraño- se sola, lloviendo, oscuro… un hombre la atacó cerca de un callejón- a Tomoyo se le empañaban los ojos mientras la historia continuaba, y a Shaoran ese algo le crecía en el pecho- se la llevó al callejón por su superioridad en fuerza, y ahí trató de violarla…- a Shaoran le saltó el corazón, y no pudo decir nada

Fue lo peor que le pudo haber pasado a la pobre Sakura… con toda su ingenuidad… la destruyó- agregó Tomoyo, limpiando sus lágrimas

¿pero cómo, ¿la violó, ¡qué pasó!- Shaoran se había desesperado al imaginarse a su pequeña princesa en las manos de algún sucio imbécil…

No, no la violó. Resulta que un "ángel", como Sakura lo llamaba, escuchó su único grito de auxilio y la fue a salvar… ése era Yukito, un amigo de su hermano que le tenía un cariño enorme, y al parecer algo más…- al terminar Tomoyo de decir eso, un especie de sabor amargo le llenó la boca al chico

¿y que pasó?-

Bueno… él era su salvador, fue su esperanza de vida… sin él, Sakura se hubiera muerto en las manos de aquel sucio hijo de puta.- dijo Eriol… y continuó con la historia- bueno, Sakura se acercó a él en esos momentos, habían momentos en que sólo estaba con él, aun que jamás nos dejó de lado a nosotros… pero él era especial, su lugar en Sakura siempre fue distinto que al de los amigos, sin importar el puesto que éstos tuvieran. Pronto Sakura se dio cuenta que él era demasiado importante… que él tenía demasiados efectos en su vida… así se dio cuenta que le amaba. Bueno, obviamente el también la quería… pero su hermano y su padre no lo aceptaban por la diferencia de edad y de lugar social- dijo tristemente Tomoyo

¿y… se siguen viendo?- preguntó con una pinta de tristeza en sus lagunas miel

No, Yukito se fue a vivir a otro país hace unos meses- dijo Eriol vagamente, y a los 3 los consumió un silencio repentino, pero agradable

¿y ella está bien?-

Bueno, no… fue sumamente injusto lo que le hicieron, pero como puede, lo supera- contestó Eriol, mientras que los 3 cambiaban de tema.

"porqué tengo que recordarlo justo ahora… todo es pasado Sakura, nada sigue viviendo de esos tiempos…"- se decía mentalmente Sakura, que caminaba con lágrimas por las mejillas

Disculpe princesa, ¿no cree que no debería caminar sola cuando la tormenta se avecina?- escuchó, mientras que frente a ella se plantaba aquel skater boy que estaba causando revueltos en su vida

Ah, Shaoran… ¡disculpa, Li- corrigió avergonzada

No, no princesa… para ti soy Shaoran- sonrió embobado

Bueno Shaoran… para ti soy Sakura también- sonrió ella… Shaoran se acercó a ella al bajarse de la tabla, y tomó en sus manos su rostro… sus manos estaban cubiertas por guantes sin dedos negros, y con los pulgares corrió a las lágrimas, haciendo notar a Sakura que la estaba viendo como ella no quería que nadie la viera

Princesa… el dolor nos invade a todos el corazón muchas veces… no es malo que nos vean llorar, comprueba que tenemos un corazón que siente… y mientras tu corazón sienta las cosas verdaderas, más hermosa pareces ante los ojos de los demás…- susurraba el chico, mientras el alma de Sakura encontraba consuelo en sus consejos

Pero es que no quiero seguir llorando…- susurraba ella, negando con la cabeza y con expresión de pena

Entonces sonríe… que te de pena, pero respira el aire cuando la lluvia caiga, el aire te limpia los pulmones, te quita esa ansia de frenar el llanto- al terminar de susurrarle todo eso, la lluvia comenzó… Sakura miró al cielo, y luego impresionada miró los ojos del muchacho… tanto calor que podían darle sus palabras… tanta razón que tenía cada una de ellas… como él le susurró, respiró aire para echar a volar las ganas que tenía de contener su llanto… los gimoteos comenzaron, y las lágrimas cayeron… en un abraso se fundió un beso entre castaño y castaña, y cada uno de los jóvenes sintió mil cosas en ese beso…

Luego de que Shaoran partiera a buscar a su princesa, Eriol y Tomoyo quedaron solos, _de nuevo…_

Simplemente, no sabían cómo actuar… Eriol la miraba y sonreía, Tomoyo lo miraba y se sonrojaba…

Eriol…- susurró Tomoyo, al acercarse a él

¿qué pasa?- murmuró Eriol con voz grave, notando el gran efecto que causó en la chica. Los pelos erizados en el cuello, los pasos dudosos pero seguros hacia él- ¿qué haces, pequeña?- susurró entre sorprendido y feliz Eriol, al ver como Tomoyo se le acercaba y lo abrasaba por la cintura

Sólo hago lo que no quieres admitir que deseas- Tomoyo lo besó.

**Fin del capítulo… tardé un poco más, pido disculpas por eso.**

**Es el colegio, muchas pruebas, exámenes, trabajos, de todo.**

**Sobre todo problemas personales, pero me esforcé por que les gustara el capítulo… MUCHAS gracias x todos los reviews, se pasaron!**

**Me animan MUCHO a continuar. **

_anna15:_ muchas gracias x tu review, tus comentarios i todo. Espero que te haya gustado el fic , saludos!

_Karen:_ jaja espero no haberme tardado demasiado… grax x tu review, nos vemos!

_Asumi Tokugawa:_ jaja muchaaaas graciaaaas, espero q este cap te haya gustado tmb , besos, saludos!

_Nafuri:_ muchas grax x tu review, pero sorry yo no leo historias ahora :S, pero ojala te pases por aki otra ves, saludos!

_riza-trisha:_ ojala te haya gustado el cap, nos vemos, saludos! 

_Hikari-sys:_ muchas gracias x tu review, jaja lo de empalagoso kiza es cierto.. pero ni te imaginas lo q tengo planeado para este fic ;) jeje, saludos, adioz!

_Summy:_ gracias, muchas gracias, ojala te haya gustado, saludos!

_WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII: _espero no haberte defraudado, nos vemos, adioz!

_Adriana:_ jaja grax x tu review, jaja bueno si, es raro imaginárselo así, pero creo q por eso lo hice , saludos, besos y gracias!

**Muchas gracias a todos, vamos, anímenme a escribir con sus reviews:D**

**Besos, saludos.**

**Lady Esmeralda.**


End file.
